


No Emerald Light

by Finale



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: I decided I need angst in my life, M/M, and that so do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So where is Hal Jordan...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Emerald Light

            _“Why don’t we recruit this Green Lantern?”_  

It always seems to be raining when he does this. The sky mourning one of its favorite sons and crying the tears Bruce can’t bring himself to. Even years later…he keeps walking down the path, his steps the first to disturb the stones in months. Alfred never takes this path to the graves; he uses a different.

            Four graves rest solemnly on Wayne Manor grounds. His parents’ graves, the oldest and most worn from the rain and wind, buried on the Manor grounds at their willed request. Jason’s, ten years old and flooded with blood red flowers. And then the last, the newest, the only empty grave.

            _Captain Hal Jordan_

_May he ever fly free_

A simple marker, white marble and etched with words that burn. Bruce places a hand on cold, wet marble and closes his eyes. Every time he comes down here he feels like a failure. He failed his parents, never living up to their legacy. He failed Jason, incapable of protecting him from Gotham’s worst.

He failed Hal, letting a monster consume him.

Bruce shudders, remembering the gleam of yellow eyes and a shark sharp smile. A mocking hand against his cheek, and cruel words crooned into his ear. _“You failed him. He’s mine. You weren’t enough to save him. You’ll never be enough to save anyone. You are not enough.”_

The being called itself Parallax, and it stolen Hal’s body, killing the brunet as surely as a bullet to the head. It had clawed its way into Hal’s soul through a Green Lantern’s ring, the noble cause Hal had been trying to serve destroyed by its vicious antithesis. It had taken Hal, taken a hero, and turned him into a monster. Hid itself inside Hal, made it seem like Hal was doing heroic actions, all the while waiting to take control. A monster Bruce could do nothing against.

Bruce’s grip tightens on Hal’s grave. The worst part of everything in the end is the simple fact he doesn’t know what happened to Hal. The Green Lantern Corps is gone. John and Guy are probably dead. Parallax probably still has Hal’s body. Will probably someday return to Earth and destroy it. Hopefully, if this fledgling Justice League can defeat Darkseid, they could defeat Parallax the day it decides to return.

On that day, Bruce just hopes he can finally avenge Hal.

                                                **********

_Five years. Five years a monster had consumed him, but now Hal is free. He collapses into Kyle Rayner’s arms, the hopeful smile of the universe’s last Green Lantern making Hal grin in return. He’s free, Parallax wretched away from his soul and never going to claw its way into him again. He can finally go home._

_He can finally see Bruce again._


End file.
